Bean bag furniture typically includes an outer enclosure in which a mass of foam beads are placed. One type of foam beads that are typically used in bean bag furniture is expanded foam because the expanded foam has a relatively low density, which means that bean bag furniture has a relatively low weight.
Bean bag furniture is popular because it may be used to support at least one person in a variety of configurations. The bean bag furniture may be moved to the different configurations to manually urge the foam beads into a desired shape.